Na Hoahanau a hiki ibka hopena (Brothers till the End)
by StoneyT456
Summary: "You know, Uncle Steve, Danno always said you'd be the death of him. I guess in a way he was right." Grace and Charlie reflect on the lives of their Danno and Uncle Steve their grand adventures. (A sappy future fic about how Danno and Steve both die happy old men and have long lives.) One-Shot unless asked otherwise. (UPDATE: I just added a translations page for those who asked:))
1. We Did Good

**Hey there! This is my first attempt at a Hawaii Five-0 story but I had this idea floating in my head and I needed to write it. Not sure how I like it, but this is how it turned out. Thinking about maybe adding oneshots based on the things in here, but we'll see what y'all think first.** **A couple disclaimers. 1.) I am only on season six so if someone ended up with someone but canon they're not together, please forgive me. 2.) I used Google translate to trabslate the Hawaiian so I apologize in advance if I mess it up. Please remember this is how _I_ saw it ending, so sorry if it doesn't add up cannon wise.** **(Obvi I don't own H50 , if I did, Danny would get a lot more credit)** **Enjoy!**

Now that she thought about it, Grace couldn't think of a better way for it to happen. Even though this was a time of mourning, she couldn't help but smile. "You know Uncle Steve, Danno always said you'd be the death of him one day. I guess he was right." Grace laughed and released a sigh.

"Are you laughing?" The voice behind her asked. She turned around and faced him- God he had gotten big. He pulled her into a hug where they both stayed. She pulled back and looked at his face. "I was just thinking about Uncle Steve and Danno and their great adventures."

Now it was his turn to laugh. "I used to worship those two. Although I never understood their friendship. Danno acted like he hated him most of the time."

"Danno never hated Steve. I wish you could of seen them, Charlie. In the beginging, when Danno first moved, when he realized he had a friend." Grace looked at the two headstones, side by side and corrected herself, "A best friend."

"They had this bond, this connection. They became brothers." Grace said while a tear ran down her cheek.

"Didn't Danno have a brother?" Charlie asked.

Grace took in a breath. "Uncle Matty. He died when I was twelve. He made some bad decisons, Danno tried to help him, but he died. Or at least that's what Danno told me."

The two siblings stood side by side, looking at the dark tombstones. Grace remembered a few years back when Uncle Chin had passed away. No one had been expecting it, it was one of those things that just happened, in his sleep. He had never felt a thing. His death brought back the Five-0 team, or what was left of them. Lou had passed years before, but Kono, Adam, Max, Jerry, Kamekona, and even Lori and Catherine came by to say their condolences. There was no amount of awkwardness with the old friends, instead the mourning was full of days of laughing about old adventures. Kono, Steve, and Danno had their own night together, spent reminicing on the days of the original Five-0 and the ways their lives had changed since then.

Kono and Adam finally got the happy ending they deserved. Together they had two kids, one of whom joined HPD just like his mom and the other who became an attorney. Life had become interesting however when Kono's daughter said she was not a prosecuting attorney, instead a defense attorney. This caused rifts between the brother and sister, but they soon learned how to keep work and family seperate.

Before he died, Chin had also remarried. Him and Leilani had a little girl. After getting approval from his wife, they had named her Malia Kono Chin. Kono had just about cried when she heard the name, but she also vowed to watch out for the little girl no matter what. Kono held true to that promise and eventually Malia, to the joy of Chin and Kono especially, lived up to her family's name and became one of the best surfers on the island. The remaining Five -0 team had made it a priority to go to every one of her competitions. Long after Leilani passed they still showed, and now Malia was apart of their ohana as well as having her own family to ease the sting of her father's passing.

Steve had also managed to settle down, except in a different way then people expected. Eventually, after many years of persistence, him and Lynn had tied the knot. A couple years into their marriage, the two decided to adobt a baby girl together rather than have their own. After carful planning, they found the one that spoke to them, a little angel named, well Angel. Or Anela in Hawaiian. As she grew she developed the nickname Ela, and soon Steve and Lynn welcomed their own baby boy, Jonathon Daniel McGarett. Danny had berated Steve at the name, telling him that he should have named his child after someone better than a grumpy old Jersey detective. Steve's response caused the two of them to do something they'd only done a handful of times, cry in each other's arms.

"He's named after the two stongest and bravest men I've ever known."

Danny and Melissa had also gotten married, only a few years after Steve and Lynn. They decided to take things slow and to focus on Grace and Charlie. When they finally were ready to try for kids, the two found that Melissa was unable, something that damn near broke the two of them. With Grace, Charlie, Steve and the rest of their Ohana's help they had gotten past it and stayed together for a miraculous twenty years before the accident. Everyone remember that day, when a drunk driver had plowed into the camero, killing Melissa on site and paralyzing Danny. It had taken months to heal physically, but Danny never really mentally recovered. He eventually became the snarky detective once again, but there was still a part of him that died in that car with Melissa.

And so the group of three talked. They caught up and ate together, eventually joining the rest of their ohana for the service. That was one of the last times they were all together.

The next time was a few weeks before where Charlie and Grace found themselves now. Uncle Steve had gotten sick. All of his family was called, and his hospital room was packed with those who loved him. Ela, Johnny, and Lynn all stood at one side, while Danny, Grace, Charlie, Kono, and Adam at the other. Ela's young children played on the ground while Steve lay in his bed looking around at the people who meant the most to him in life.

When he was younger, he had imagined his death playing out in a blaze of glory as he attacked an enemy compound. Or maybe an IED no one had seen coming. When he joined Five-0, he imagined it happening a similar way, or maybe saving one of his friends. He never, ever thought he, or Danny for that matter, would grow old enough to have a family. An amazing family.

Steve looked around and noticed Danny couldn't meet his eyes. "Danno?" He questioned. It pained him to see his brother so sad as a tear ran down Danny's cheek.

"Got to be honest, babe. I always thought I'd be the one to kick it first. I thought Super SEAL would oulive me by at least ten years."

Steve just smiled at his brother. "You kidding me Danno? You're too stuborn to let that happen. You'd outlive me just to have the last word."

At this Danny smiled. "You know me so well, babe." He looked around the room and leaned in close to whisper to Steve. "We did good, no?"

"We really did, Danno. We really did."

Steve died three hours later. Danny followed him two weeks after. The doctors said it was stress combined with grief and just being old. Most of Danny's family that was alive was in Hawaii, and that was where Charlie and Grace found themselves, standing in front of the two gravestones.

 _Steven J. McGarrett_

 _1977-2048_

 _Beloved brother, father, friend, and partner_

 _'O kahi mea a hiki i ka hopena_

 _Five-0_

 _Danny 'Danno' Williams_

 _1977-2048_

 _Beloved brother, father, friend, and partner_

 _I ka hopena ua 'ike'o ia kahi o ia_

 _Five-0_

"Hey Grace," Charlie asked. "Do you think they are watching us right now?"

Before Grace could answer, a voice spoke from behind them. "Of course they are." Kono said as she walked to them. "They would never leave ohana behind."

"Thanks Auntie Kono." They both mumbled.

"How are you kids doing?" Kono asked.

"Okay." Grace said. "Mom took the kids home. They were too tired to stay this long." She smiled.

"Eric and I went out for beers last night. That helped." Charlie admitted.

Kono smiled as gazed at them. "Danny was so proud of you two. Even if you did grow up too fast, Grace."

Grace smiled and remembered how hard it had been for Danno to walk her down the aisle. It mad it even harder that it was Grover's kid he was handing her off to. In all honesty, neither Danny nor Lou expected their kids realtionship to last a month let alone a marriage, but it had, and both he and Danny begrudgingly accepted that their babies had grown up and married each other. The only person more surpirsed than Will and Grace was Danny when she told them she was pregnant with twins after she already gave birth to two others.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"And Charlie, what a man you have become."

Kono looked at the two graves with a saddness in her eyes but a fondess in her hearts. "Your father and uncle were heros. You know that right?"

"Of course." Charlie responded.

"They saved more lives than can be counted and helped so many people. You both should be proud. Through it all, you two were what kept him going. He loved you both so much."

At this the two siblings smiled. "We know." Grace responded.

"Of course you two do. You were always bright." Kono responded. "Well, you know your father and Uncle, they wouldn't want you to be sad. They would want you to go live your lives as they lived theirs. Full and happy. Let's go see the rest of the ohana."

"Alright, I'll be there in a second." She said as Kono and Charlie turned to leave. Kono stepped back to the gravestones, placed her hands on both and whispered "ho'omaha maua na kaikunane pono'oe".

Kono led Charlie back to the cars while Will approached Grace. "Hey babe." He said putting his arm around her.

"Hey." She said back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Bout what?"

"Just, if our twins turn out to be boys, I know what I want to name them."

 _Somewhere above the couple below and above the world around them, two men sat in two chairs behind a house overlooking the ocean and the scene below them. One of them had dark hair, tattood arms and a beer in his hand. Next to him sat his father, mother, a soldier named Freddie, a girl named Jenna and her fiancee Josh, and so many others._

 _On the other chair was a man who was sitting because he wanted to, not because he was forced to because of being paralyzed. For the first time in a long time, he had the freedom to move around whenever and where ever he wanted to. Beside him was his beautiful wife, his brother, a grown up Billy Selway, his partner Grace, his ma and pops and too many others._

 _Behind them walked up another man who had two beautiful women next to him and another with a long cigar sticking out of his mouth._

 _"How's our ohana?" The man besides the smoker asked._

 _"They'll be okay, Chin. They'll all be okay." The dark haired man in the chair responded._

 _"Cheers to that, babe." His partner said as they clincked their beers together, each happy and surrounded by the ones they love._

 ** _The End_**

 **Please follow, fave, or review. Let me know if y'all want more.**

 **~StoneyT**


	2. Translations

Hey there guys, so in my story, I got a lot of people asking me for the translations. I know that some of the translations don't match what was in the story, but that was because Google Translate is giving me a run for my money and FF won't let me edit the og story. This is what translate TELLS me are the CORRECT translations, however the only way to know for sure would be to ask someone who speaks the language, but unfortunately I dont have that resource. Even if the translations are different, the english is what they were intended to be, and that has not changed. That being said ,here is a list of what they are below:

Steve's Grave:

Hawaiian: he mea palekana a hiki ka hopena

English: A protector till the end

Danny's Grave:

Hawaiian: i ka hopena ua'ike'o ia i kahi o kona'ano

English: In the end he knew here he belonged

Kono's Speaking:

Hawaiian: e ho'omaha i keia manwaw na kaiua'ana

English: Rest now brothers

Hope this helps! Sorry it was not included before!

~StoneyT


End file.
